Oaky Sky 2
by Mysterious and Lovely
Summary: Crack Fanfic.


Oaky Sky Two

Fifteen years after fucking Matthew in the park and it raining acorns (Oaky Sky), finding huge balls with Francis (Balls), and marrying Arthur and learning sex with candles (The Candles), Alfred F. Jones was living alone. Unfortunately, when he left with only his x-box, that was a permanent thing. It was also obsolete like a year later so he couldn't even get new games for it once he was able to get a TV and y'know... controllers.

"I walk a lonely road," Alfred said, walking in the same park that was mentioned earlier. Then, Yao speared out of fucking no where. fuck. APPEARED out of no where. He was also soaking wet.

"Aru," Yao said. Alfred jumped higher than Kagami. "Aru aru aru."

"Dude what the fuck," Alfred said with no emotion.

"I heard you left Arthur aru," Yao said, walking closer to Alfred, "Fuck lets sit down I'm too tired for this shit." They sat down at the nearest bench, fifty feet away.

"You're fifteen years late!" Alfred yelled.

"It takes awhile to get places when you have to swim the fucking Pacific OceaN!" Yao yelled back. Then Kiku fell out of the tree that was behind them. "Stop yelling! You're going to stop the thing!"

"What thing?!" Alfred and Yao yelled at the same time.

_"The thing."_ Kiku said, looking up dramatically. "It only happens once every fifteen years."

"Fuck this shit I'm out," Yao said, getting up. "I'm flying this time instead of swimming." Yao then did some kind of magical girl transformation shit and flew off.

"I'm making manga of that later." Kiku said. Kiku got out milk for Alfred and Matthew.

"I know whaaaat you're doing!" Alfred said loudly, "theres ecstasy in there isn't there?!"

"**DRINK IT ANYWAY**" Kiku yelled, pushing Matthew on Alfred. Suddenly Matthew and Alfred's clothing disappeared. Kiku got gallons of milk, pouring it over them. "Don't worry, there is plenty of ecstasy in the milk," Kiku exclaimed, what a famous line that took us to here. The sky started to turn. It was turning oaky. The small children looked to the sky. Their parents who say the first time knew what was happening and grabbed the children. They ran hella fast. Kiku got out a video camera. The acorns started falling. The sky turned oaky.

"What have you been up to all these _hard_ years?" Matthew asked

"Homo and homeless," Alfred said in a soft, deep voice, "It's been 15 years. What have you been up to?"

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-franada," Matthew said.

"What the **fuck** is that?" Alfred asked.

"It's nothing," Matthew said. If you cannot tell, Matthew has been laying on Alfred naked for at least five minutes.

They had sex, acorns pelting them.

When it was over, they stayed there for a bit. No small children to ruin this.

Kiku left and was out of the way. "Never leave me," Matthew whispered to Alfred.

"I can't this time," Alfred whispered back, "you're my bitch now."

Then _** ! ! !**_

Police from America, Canada, England, France, China, and Japan in the hundreds from each country sorrounded them. "Ahh fuck, let's roll," Alfred said. He and Matthew grabbed each other and rolled and rolled into police at the speed of fast. It's like bowling and they're knocking all these police out of the way. They went to Matthew's place and sexed it up even more.

**Happily living together safe and sound~**

**But wait! There is more**

Kiku releaced the tape on the internet and it made world wide televison.

Alfred and Matthew lived together, sexing it up in the park every 15 years.

Arthur has masturbated to oaky sky for thousands of years.

_**The end~**_

_**?**_

* * *

sorry that took so FUCKING long. like almost a year. oh there will be more too. just not of this series. think of oaky sky, balls, the candles, and now this like a series of books (really shitty books). i be needing ideas tho. i have the title for another one and that pretty much all i need.

so yea. oaky sky is in the bag. hoped u enjoyed and please, if you're going to repost any of these, at least include my username _somewhere_.

if u haven't guessed already (by the title or the fucking callbacks) this is a sequel to oaky sky. if u go to my user page its the first one i posted (i deleted all the actual shit prior to 2013).

thank u.


End file.
